Ember Dragon
The Ember Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Fire and Light. It's main element is Fire. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The ember dragon can make fire with its arms, which it can also use to fly. It can shoot like a flamethrower with its tail. Defenses The ember dragon can create huge infernos and shields of fire to protect itself. Other Abilities The ember dragon does not require to eat at all. It can also create the fire on its arms in different shapes, from blades to guns. Breath Weapon The ember dragon does not have a breath weapon. It can shoot very hot fire and sometimes even magma from its tail instead. Weaknesses The ember dragon probably wouldn't survive an attack from behind. When large parts of its body come into contact with water the fire inside it will disappear making the dragon die too. Habitat Regions The ember dragon is found in the volcanic regions of Wrothmoore and Mount Mashe. Preferred Home The ember dragon prefers hot caves but still with a lot of oxygen so the fire inside itself doesn't burn out. Sheltering/Nesting The ember dragon sets up fire walls when it sleeps. Diet Ember dragons are autotrophic and don't have mouths. They survive on the fire they produce inside themselves. This fire thrives on oxygen, so as long as they breathe they will survive. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The ember dragon is easily startled, and avoids most other creatures. Social Order The ember dragon is the only creature trusted by others of its kind. Relationship to Wizards The ember dragon is afraid of wizards. When in a park Care This dragon tends to resides in warm areas, including the base of volcanoes, bright deserts, and heated caverns. It will particularly enjoy a quick and warm lava bath near a lava lake. Ember dragons are constantly giving off embers and ash, and you should be careful when contacting them without protection. If you do touch them without protection, you will likely sustain moderate burns and should seek medical attention quickly. This dragon has several glowing fins which give off heat. Be careful when you touch these, even with protection, as they can be very hot. Despite this, they need constant cleaning, because if too much debris is gathered on the fins, they will cool and the dragon will become slow and sluggish. Use a fine dry towel for cleaning, and do not use a wet one as it will cause much steam and heat. This dragon should avoid external contact with water at all times. If it touches water, ashes and steam will fly out, and eventually the flames will be snuffed out. If this happens, immediately surround this dragon with intense heat and flame to attempt to invigorate the flames. Even better, go to a professional who is prepared to deal with this kind of situation. Life Cycle Mating The ember dragon will never, NEVER hybridize in the wild and only mates with others of its kind. They will attract each other with fire shows. Birth Ember dragon eggs are gathered together among a group of ember dragons. When the unborn dragons are ready for hatching, they burn their outer shell and burst out of their eggs at the same time, creating a dazzling light show. Infancy Until adulthood, the infant is not allowed to leave the cave. Adolescence Not leaving the cave yet. Adulthood The adult may leave the cave and start its own independent life. Life Span The ember dragon's fire burns out naturally after about 65 years. History Discovery The ember dragon was discovered by the wizard Sandor. He thought the wings were one fire so he cast a Hydromancy spell. However, he accidentally killed the dragon with this. He later found another dragon and studied that one and bonded with it. Origin of Name The ember dragon is named after the embers coming out of its tail. Magic The ember dragon masters Luximancy and has a strong relation with Pyromancy. Notable Dragons *Notgettingwet (Sandor) *Ember 2 (The Great Nogard) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Fire Category:Light Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Inhabitants of Wrothmoore Category:Bipedal Dragons Category:Inhabitants of Mount Mashe